Awkward
by prettykurama
Summary: What does Quinn see one night when she walks into Mercedes's room after a night out with Puck? ONE SHOT! Mention of QUICK, summary most likely sucks but I think story is better.


**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters.**

**A/N : Ok so my Kurt/Mercedes shipper brain took over for a night and I had this idea after I watched the episode Funk for the 3****rd**** time since it showed on T.V. I wanted to write something about Quinn living with Mercedes's family and this is what came out. I hope you enjoy.**

Living with Mercedes is great. Her parents treat me like I'm really their daughter. Mercedes is like my real sister and since I started living with the Jones's I have gotten to know Kurt a lot better as well. He's over almost every night. Some nights when I get home from spending time with Puck I go up to Mercedes's room to talk to her and most of the time Kurt's there too.

I never put to much thought into why Kurt's always over. I also never thought I would have to worry about walking into Mercedes's room with out announcing my presence either. I never would have thought in a million years that I would be in the situation I'm in now. When I opened Mercedes's bedroom door and walked in and I was about to say something when I stopped and stared in disbelief.

Mercedes was flat on her back laying on her bed with Kurt on top of her and they looked like they were in the middle of a very passionate kiss. I close my mouth and just slowly walk backwards till I'm out of the room and I close the door. Oh…..my….gosh. Did I really just see that. It all makes sense now. Why he's so close to her, why he's so protective and why he's always over the house. They have a thing going on. But how long has it been going on. I have to find out. I compose myself and I reach for the door handle.

"Hey guys," I say rather loudly as I re-enter her room. I look at the bed and they immediately split apart at the sound of my voice. Kurt rolls to the side of her trying to cover up what they were doing.

"So what's going on?" I ask normally.

"Nothing much," they answer in unison.

"We were just…talking," Kurt responds hesitating and sharing a look with Mercedes.

"About what?" I ask sitting down on the end of the bed. They both share another look with each other and Mercedes rolls over and opens a drawer on the end table. She pulls out a magazine and plops it down in front of me.

"We took a quiz and we were comparing our results," she tells me sitting up. I flip through the pages and I find that there is no quiz in the magazine. I close it and place it down on the bed.

"Kurt? Can I talk to Mercedes alone for a few minutes?" I ask

"Sure," he climbs out of the bed and leaves closesing the door behind him.

"Ok spill," I demand

"Spill what?" she asks trying to play dumb.

"Mercedes, I saw you two. Why are you trying to hide it from me? So what happened?" I ask

"I don't know. We were talking at first and then one thing led to another, and we ended up kissing. But, Quinn? How long we you standing there?" she asks blushing.

"Not long. I walked in saw you guys and then walked out. So, just long enough to know what you guys were doing. So was he as good as a kisser as Brittany said he was?" I ask laughing as her blush becomes more obvious.

"Better," she answers laughing with me.

"So how was your night with Puck?" she continues.

"It was interesting. Normally he pushes for things but tonight he was a gentlemen. He took me to this really romantic restaurant and he didn't push for anything, he was also very charming," I answer.

"I think he still feels weird about the whole Beth thing," I continue.

"So are you going to hang out again sometime?" she asks.

"Maybe. I don't know. So, you and Kurt, huh?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows.

"I told you, I don't know what happened. I was going to talk to him but we never broke apart until you walked in," she says blushing and looking down at the bed. There's a light knock on the door.

"Umm… ladies can I come back in now?" Kurt asks from outside the door. I look at Mercedes and she nods giving approval.

"Yes Kurt you can come in!" I yell. He opens the door and then closes it behind him as he walks in. he walks over to the bed and sits beside Mercedes who is giving me a look.

"Well I'll just leave you two to talk.," I say standing up awkwardly. As I walk out of the room close the door and put my ear up to the door. Look at me a few months with Mercedes and I feel like I need to know every piece of gossip.

"She saw us," Mercedes's voice is quiet and muffled but I can still make out what she's saying.

"Oh, well what did you tell her?" Kurt says and I lean away from the door. This isn't my place to be listening. This situation is between them. Whatever the decide to do with it is fine. Even though I'm sure if I walk in on them like I did tonight it wont be any less awkward. I walk down the hallway thinking about them and what will change if they do become an item. I think about how cute they will be if they do eventually hook up. I crawl into bed still thinking about them. If they don't hook up they will still be best friends forever and this situation will only make their friendship stronger. But if they do begin to date I think I'll be ok with that.

**A/N: So there it is. I can imagine that can be very awkward to walk in on. (Poor Quinn). Anyways I hope you liked it and please let me know what you thought of it.**


End file.
